


Milk Duds & Morning Afters

by Squarepeg72



Series: Out of the Box [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, First Dates, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Pepper is surprised by a candy bouquet and an invitation to dinner for Valentines Day. Will she take a chance and find out who is behind her sweet surprise?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Blaise Zabini
Series: Out of the Box [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073190
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	Milk Duds & Morning Afters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Written for Draco's Den's #MySweetValentine2020
> 
> Sweet Treat: Milk Duds
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49532801961/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“Pepper,” Tony's voice drifted down the hall towards her office. “What do you mean you can't work late tonight? We have proposals to get ready for next week and my wife…”

“Is expecting you for dinner in less than an hour.” Pepper got up from her desk and grabbed a small bag. “Your movie passes and candy are in this bag and Happy is waiting for you in the garage. Do not keep her waiting.”

“I need to get this proposal ready,” Tony took the bag that Pepper was holding out for him. “Surely, she will understand. She brings work home all the time. I had to take her wand from her last week just to get her to come to bed.”

“Hermione is a smart woman and she knows you.” Pepper tugged at the collar of Tony’s shirt. “She is also very pregnant and today is Valentine’s Day. You will not miss this date with her.”

“What’s that?” Tony pointed to the bouquet of candy sitting on Pepper’s desk. “Is that a bouquet of Milk Duds? Who does that? I don’t remember you mentioning that. Or a person to go with it.”

“Go home, Tony.” Pepper pushed Tony out of her office and towards the elevator. “Your wife is waiting for you…:

Pepper breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the elevator door close behind Tony. She had a date to get ready for herself. Pulling the card from the floral-like arrangement of candy on her desk, Pepper read the invitation from her mystery date.

_“Life is short_  
_You look so sweet_  
_Join me for dinner_  
_Make me complete.”_

Turning the card over, she looked for details of the date. She hadn’t been on a date in a while and she really wasn’t sure she wanted to go on this one.

_“La Ripallie at 6 pm_  
_I’ll be waiting with another bouquet_  
_No talk of work or law_  
_Ciao bella mio”_

“Who do I know that could get reservations there and speaks Italian?” Pepper sighed as she laid the card on her desk and began to shutdown her workstation, glancing at the time. “I guess this will have to do for date attire. No time to change if I want to make the reservation.”

* * *

Blaise had taken a risk with the blind date invitation. He had no guarantee that Pepper would show up. But, he was tired of waiting for her to notice him. So, he used his connections to Hermione to find out Pepper's favorite candy and got creative. The muggle florist didn’t look concerned until he had asked for a large arrangement to be delivered and a small arrangement to be worn. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Blaise had found he liked working as a barrister for MACA instead of working for the Ministry. His family name and house didn’t mean as much here and it was challenging to find ways to blend the laws that governed the magical and the non magical. That was how he had met Pepper. She was Tony Stark’s right hand and handled most of Stark Enterprises’s business with MACA. She was smart, sassy and beautiful, everything Blaise was looking for. This blind date had to work.

A flash of red in the crowd walking towards La Ripallie caught his eye. His heart began to race as he watched Pepper scan the crowd for someone. Feeling foolish but determined, Blaise let the balloon he had hidden in his jacket float above masses. He knew Pepper had seen it when she laughed and began to walk towards the restaurant.

“Blaise? Are you my mystery date?” Pepper smiled as she accepted the corsage made of small boxes of Milk Duds. “Now the note makes so much more sense. How did you find all things Milk Dud?”

Blaise kissed Pepper on the cheek and handed her the Milk Dud box balloon. “I may be a wizard, but I have learned to use the internet. A little pixie told me you can’t resist Milk Duds, so I decided to stak the contract in my favor. Care to join me for dinner?”

“What if I want to eat dessert first?” Pepper smiled as she watch a blush creep into Blaise’s cheeks. “I have this amazing corsage of my favorite candy so close. What incentive do I have to join you for dinner.?”

“We can talk about things other than law and business. I do know how.” Blaise smirked as he placed a hand in the small of her back. “I dare you to find out how much I know. If you behave, I might even treat you to a dessert I made myself.”

“What if I don't want to behave?” Pepper savored the pressure of his hand guiding her towards the restaurant. “Do I still get dessert? Or will you make me go home hungry?”

“Join me for dinner, cara mio, and see.” Blaise opened the door and held it for Pepper to enter. “Are you sugar or spice? Let’s find out.”

Blaise escorted Pepper to their table and held her chair while she sat. “Oh my, someone can be a gentleman, not just a shark. I think I am beginning to enjoy getting to know this side of Blaise Zabini.” Pepper whispered as she felt her chair pushed into the table.

“This is only the beginning.” Blaise whispered in her ear as he stood to walk to his own chair. “You would be surprised by what hides behind this suit.”

“Here’s to the discovery.” Pepper smirked as she watched Blaise get settled in his seat. “So, knowing what you have planned for dessert, what should I order for dinner?”

* * *

“I don’t think I have ever laughed so much over pasta.” Pepper leaned her head against Blaise’s shoulder as they walked through the New York City night. “I did not realize that a prankster was hidden under that fine Italian suit. Just what did your mother do with you after she rescued the nanny from that plant?”

“Mama reminded me that the gardener’s shed was not the place to play and that Devil’s Snare was not the correct plant to use when trying to vanquish an enemy. “ Blaise pulled Pepper under his shoulder and held her closer to his body. “I wasn’t allowed to visit the back gardens unti the gardeners had repaired the damage the plant and the nanny’s rescue had done. My next summer writing assignment was on Devil’s Snare and it’s proper uses.”

“Sounds like a very boring summer. How did you ever survive?” Pepper enjoyed the feel of Blaise’s arm wrapped around her from shoulder to waist. “I was never that mischievous as a child. I was an angel, just ask my mother.”

“Ask the same woman who you just swore was prone to exaggeration, if you were an angel as a child?” Blaise chuckled as he stopped in front of his brownstone. “What kind of barrister do you take me for? I think this matter requires further investigation. Care to join me inside?”

“Hmm, why should I? Why should I enter the den of a prankster and a herbal terrorist?” Pepper tried not to keep a straight face as she wrapped her arms around Blaise’s waist. “I do have a reputation as a good girl to maintain. What would my boss think if I get tangled up in your Devil’s Snare?”

“I have dessert.” Blaise shrugged and rested his chin on the top of Pepper’s head. “Homemade Tiramisu, the perfect combination of chocolate and coffee. I promise all my plants are contained in the greenhouse at the back of the garden. Slytherin’s honor.”

“Chocolate and coffee could be a good enough reason to continue this interrogation.” Pepper kissed the skin just above his collar.”What other incentives do you have?”

“I guess you will have to join me inside and see.” Blaise placed two fingers beneath Peppers chin pushed up. Nibbling at her bottom lip, Blaise whispered his invitation “Let me give you a little preview.”

* * *

“Morning, love,” Blaise’s gruff voice slid across Pepper’s skin as he kissed the nape of her neck. “You fell asleep during the movie. Did you sleep well?”

Pepper smiled as she felt Blaise’s kisses turn to nips. “As well as could be expected. Your couch seemed to have developed a lump of two. You might want to look into that.”

“I’d rather you look into it yourself.” Blaise whispered against her neck as his hand slid beneath the band of her knickers. “I’m busy looking for a sweet treat before breakfast.”

“A treat before breakfast,” Pepper reached behind her to run her fingers through Blaise’s tight curls. “I think I still have some of my corsage left.”

“A tempting offer,” Blaise grinned as he felt Pepper shudder. “But, I think I have found something much sweeter right here.”


End file.
